Kakopoiisi is Violence
by Freedom Requires A Battle Cry
Summary: Another experiment that is, perhaps, more extreme, or a success, then the rest, seems to have her life repaired, making allegiances only to have them snatched cruelly away; Life is the game, You are the player, play well, but don't play fair...
1. Kakopoiisi Is Violence

**AN: Today's challenge? Have someone actually review. Urph, people are looking at my stories, but no reviews... **

**|||Evil, Story Stealthers That Don't Review: 3 - Me: 0||| **

**Figures...**

* * *

_**-_-_-_-Chapter One-_-_-_-**_

_**Where'd you go? **_

_**I need you so. **_

_**Sometimes it feels like forever… **_

_**Please don't go.**_

_Life is the game, but you, Kakopoiisi, are the player... Play well, but don't play fair...**  
**_

I sat stock still, allowing the familiar words float about my mind, awaiting my fate, whatever it may be. The other creatures, things that had no name to them, no species to belong to, experiments, surrounded me, their pleas, whimpers, and strange wailings filling the air of the 'bedroom' as they called it. I call it a dungeon, Hell's waiting room.

Were all victims, of course, not the monsters. We are the subjects, err, outcomes, of their sick projects. Most of them, us, don't have feelings anymore. Not from the extremes they put us threw, though they do that too, but from the way they have been altered internally. They no longer care what is injected in them, I can hardly call myself one of them, if you haven't noticed. It makes me think I might end up like that too. I'm the only 'success' they have in this particular building, so I have heard. 'Success' as in, not a mental and physical wreck.

I am the subject to the Homo Sapien-Vulpes-Harpia Harpyja experiment, and my name is Kakopoiisi, Greek, which I am, for Violence. In other words, I was genetically mutated with 2% Harpy Eagle, 18% Corsac Fox, and 80% Human. I must be a lovely sight, right? Well, I look better than your giving me credit for, most likely. I look the same as any human, except I have 2in retractable claws, 13ft wings, I'm 5'6 but only 13, and I have 1.5 in fangs that peek out of my mouth if I don't pay attention; example, when I'm asleep, which is a rare thing to happen to me considering I like my innards on the inside and have to make sure they stay that way.

I suddenly heard the thing two crates, yes, we live in cramped dog crates, me having quite large wings is no exception. Pfft! Anyway, I heard it wail out loud, then suddenly get very quiet as it subsided into terrified whimpers. I would have cried at such a pathetic display, but I had used up my feelings, I didn't feel anything anymore. I had the same feelings towards a dead body, one of the others, as I do to a stuffed doll now. That's what this place can do to a mutant. That, and brainwash, cruel experiments, and genetic manipulation. But why were they messing with us so late? At least, the clock on the wall, which I taught myself to read, said it was 2am.

They hauled the other out of its cage, sorry people, I don't know who's a lady and gentleman in this crap yard, and it flailed a bit before being sedated in the side of the neck. To my honest astonishment, it stopped breathing all together, going limp in the Whitecoats' arms.

I, somewhat, wanted to scream at them, asking what they had done to the poor thing, but terror held my tongue, as did my terrible weak feeling from everything they did yesterday, and a bit of hunger…

_**Flashback**_

_I watched wearily as the whitecoats came up to my crate, kicking at the metal door, lightly, but annoyingly. I snarled, lunging, as my cornered-fox-instinct took up its role, and slammed into the metal. The stupid people chuckled and called some Erasers in, 5 of them. They opened my cage._

_I instantly noticed two whitecoats, which stood on either side of the entrance to the room, with tranquilizer guns in both of their hands. I wailed out loud in frustration, the Erasers cackling at my patheticness. Having seen I had crawled out to scope the situation, they snatched me up, not giving me a chance to attack. One of the retched creatures grabbed my feet; hoisting half of me up as another ran and grabbed my hands, smirking to himself. They started to swing my body between them, I only letting out an outburst of rage and flailing in random directions, making it harder to hand onto me. The one with my arms gritted his teeth with what was obvious annoyance and another rushed up and put my back on his shoulder._

_"Come on!" He mock-whined, the one who had my back on one broad shoulder._

_"Yah!" Another chimed, not so tunefully, in. "Act like the civilized little mutant we know you are."_

_"Shut-up and lemme go, you stupid, ugly, fish-breathed mongr-," I stopped, an idea popping into my head._

_I smiled, remembering my claws were still usable, and unsheathed my talons, letting about a half an inch sink into stingy Eraser flesh. It howled out loud, I taking my turn to cackle at his pain, and another came up and punched me in my exposed stomach. I gritted my fangs and teeth together in focus not to barf on myself, the Erasers chuckling once more as they one of my limbs and started walking to the Wind Tunnel. Daily physical abuse from creepy, mutant dogs? Check. Th-_

_**-Flashback is Cut Off-**_

"OW!" I howled out loud, realizing I'd drifted off and something had just fired its way into the soft, exposed flesh, from lolling my head in my slumber, of my neck. I reached an annoyed hand up and yanked it out, looking at the vial I held in my hand with sheer panic...

___

* * *

_**AN: Magical chocolate chip cookies with pink pegasuses drawn on them for anyone that tries to guess what was in it, 'cause I don't know! **

**-eye twitch-**

___**IAN {Important Author's Note}: I don't usually include the actually main characters in my fanfictions, sorry =(**  
_


	2. Smothered

**AN: I actually had to look up drugs to do this… I feel like a druggee… O_o According to my painful drug research, yes, go on and laugh, Dextromethorphan, or DXM, happens to be syrupy in liquid form, and, so I've read, it can be inserted into your blood stream. Over dosages can result in extreme hallucinations, so this chappy might be fun… Happy reading, cough, Easter!**

* * *

**-_-_-_-Chapter Two-_-_-_-**

_**Can't you see that your smothering me?**_

_**Holding too tightly, afraid to loose control…**_

'_**Cause everything you thought I would be,**_

_**Has fallen apart, right in front of you…**_

The vial that I ripped from my neck held the familiar syrupy liquid that had an evil, pale greenish-yellow-pink-clear glow to it. I growled out loud, like, _really_ growled. I tilted my head up, fangs bared, 2 inch claws half way out, to prevent snagging if fighting became involved, and glared into the glazed over eyes of the person who had shot me. A whitecoat. I knew none of their names, nor did I want to, but this one was either going to:

A. Drop dead now and save me the trouble

B. Be brutally murdered in about 5… 4… 3… 2…

C.I will only get a few good blows in before something bad happens…

Normally, the drug the shot me with, which is called DXM for short, people, takes from 45mins-3hrs to take effect. Of course, since I'm a bird-fox-human… thing, they have ways to make me a bit more loopy, a bit quicker.

I watched with cold satisfaction as they started to leave the room, but I narrowed my glare on the whitecoat who shot me. She looked horrified as she saw that I knew who had shot me, and she realized vengeance, was almost my first name… Literally.

I stalked forward, she carefully edging closer to the door, knowing how fast and stealthy I could be. Yah know? Houdini! Now you see me, now you don't; WHOOPS! Looks like I accidentally sliced your left arm off with my 2in claws… I hope you have health insurance.

She went on her guts instinct, didn't anyone ever tell her that was bad around unstable animals that are high on DXM, err, a _freaking_ _hallucination drug_!? She dove towards the heavy, thick, soundproof door, managing to haul it open about 2in when I reached her and grabbed her by the neck in one, unsheathed hand.

I smirked as she turned her head very slowly, almost like a horror movie, as though she was hoping it wasn't me but, who else was it suppose to be? Tinkerbell? I think not. She almost let out a scream but I lunged my other unsheathed arm forward and back-handed her across the face, obviously harder than I meant because she spat out a tooth.

Woah, was I injected with some kind Energizer Bunny juices, too? Or was I just being a good, vengeful little puppy and going with the flow, ready to decapitate this young lady. I'd go with both as she glared at my, we being about the same height, and decided to fight for her stupid, worthless life.

The whitecoat reached out her hands, quicker than I thought, and grabbed my neck. I snarled, it being choked off as she squeezed uncomfortably tight. I made a snap decision and craned my neck towards her wrists, seeing her forearms come into my sharp sight and glancing up quickly to see her startled reaction.

"Sorry, hun, looks like you didn't actually have me yet. Might wanna try a _chain_ next time, since I'm being such a bad puppy," I sneered, jerking my head back down to sink the long canines about half an inch into her arms.

Her shriek of pain was almost unbearable for my sensitive ears. I merely let out a high pitched whine that no one but the high-frequency hearing experiments could hear. Her screams died into panting noises, my fangs still lodged into her forearms, and I let my eyes lock on her frantic ones that had dilated so badly, she no longer had irises, only pupils.

"Please don't…," She whispered, we both having come to realization that I wanted her dead, but both of us were unaware of the lurking security that begun to load their guns, trifling towards the door, almost as silent as possible. The only reason I wouldn't head them it because of the conversation we had taken up.

I dislodged my fangs from her puncture wounds, listening to the gruesome sound of flesh stretching to release its murderer. She hissed in her breath but fought to keep from crying out again.

"What is this you don't want me to do?" I murmured back, snide hate seeping into every word.

She flinched, blinking rapidly as though to help her eyes from exploding into black nothingness. "I…," She started wearily. "I have a family, a dad, a husband, no children yet, a mother, a family, a life…," she whispered urgently. "You won't only be hurting me; you'd be hurting them all!"

I chuckled darkly, watching her cringe in hopelessness and fear. "Do you think I care about _your_ stingy family? When I was robbed of mine, when you help participate in the horrible things they do to the creatures here. I can't even consider myself human. I don't even have a _life_! But I have a soul, and its screaming at me to rip yours from your rotten carcass of a body, it doesn't deserve to be called one for the evils you with it!" I snarled back, my breath rank with lack of food and drink to suffocate the stench, my voice but a cruel whisper.

I flashed a fist up, it connecting with the side of her head as she shut her eyes tightly, awaiting _her_ fate. I lunged down after her fallen figure, furious that I could only hurt this one and not all of them, it was all of their fault, not just her's…

_**One by one, Kakopoiisi, one at a time, you must murder, to show them you only grow stronger, that you will always be there to take them out, and never letting mercy void your heart**__…_ A small voice whispered in the back of my head.

_Conscience…_ I decided, who ever heard of someone with a second person in their head. Crrrreeeeppppyyyy… **{AN: Hehe… Poor Maximum…}** _But what if they want me to kill her? Then wouldn't I just be working with and for them, my as well be them?_

_**Indeed, so scope out, Violence, scope out with your senses. They are a gift, not a burden**_… It murmured back.

_Woah, talk about creepy, Conscience… _I thought snidely, a small bit of annoyance surely hiding in my voice.

I let my sense of hearing range as I closed my claws over her face, they stretching across her soft face flesh and she wailed out loud, gouges appearing where the claws moved away from. I heard scuttering outside the door, releasing a warning snarl from my throat as I closened my jaws towards the female whitecoat's face, aiming for her throat but not caring, as long as she was dead.

The thick, heavy, soundproof door suddenly burst open, men, and about, one woman, in bullet proof vests, gas masks, ammunition belts hanging out of their gun, and more criss-crossed over their chests, thick, bullet-proof boots, and everything else under the sun. I felt a sense of satisfaction as I realized they saw me as a major threat, which left me to smile.

One yelled loudly, pulling a metal ball from his back, ripping out the pin with his teeth, and screaming at the others to get the woman that I had presently forgotten about. I turned back, tightening my claws to her throat and she gagged, lifting her fist to what was surely punch me but having no energy, just as the men bowled me over and grabbed her, dragging her back out the door, almost faster than I could track. Almost. Then I noticed the metal ball was in my shirt, they must of 'tagged' me. Suddenly, I remembered that this wasn't a, 'Go fetch the pretty, shiny ball, Kakopoiisi!' kind of ball, it was the BOOM! kind… And I figured this out, right, as it detonated…

**

* * *

AN: Hate it? Love it? Hate me? Love me? Okay, nevermind about the last ^^ I except all virtual Easter presents since my parents won't celebrate it this year… Blegh… Review please!**


End file.
